


Hot Nights

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is staying in an alien hotel with the Revengers when the air-conditioner breaks. He's hot and he can't sleep - but then he remembers there's a Jotun on the team.Note: The Author plans to disregard Infinity War ever happened for the foreseeable future and continue on with the regularly scheduled FI fluffy program.





	Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, IW seems to have fucked with anyone who watches it so, I PRESENT YOU WITH FLUFF! I wasn't planning to post anymore this month, but I think the fandom needs it, just from the reactions I've been seeing :/
> 
> I also have another oneshot I've written which is MORE FLUFF and I will post that probably next week. And my Pokemon story is pretty fluffy so you've got two more updates of that too.
> 
> HOPEFULLY THIS WILL HELP, PEOPLE. LET'S BAND TOGETHER AND WRITE HAPPY FI FLUFFINESS! ♥
> 
>  **Additionally: I have _no plans to write anything that ties in with Infinity War_. Anything I post will all be blatant canon disregards with things either as: a) a complete different not-MCU universe, b) Tony  &Loki as a Revenger and Thanos long dead c) Tony not a Revenger but Thanos still long dead.**
> 
> Just putting that out there :)

Tony was melting. From heat. From sweltering, oppressive, skin sticking to the sheets, horrific and disgusting _heat_.

The Revengers were on a mission on some sophisticated planet, but apparently even _more sophisticated than Earth_ planets could still have the air-conditioning fail. 

It was alright for the Asgardian’s with their tougher skin and ability to handle temperatures above and beyond a mortal. But _he was mortal_ , and he was sweltering. Bruce, the lucky asshole, had stayed on the ship which had _regulated air_. 

Which just left him and Thor and Valkyrie and Loki...

Tony sat up in his bed, peeling himself from the sheets and narrowing in on the mage, the _Jotun_ , the source of ice on a blistering hot night. 

Tony was up and out of bed before he could think better of it.

The hotel they were in wasn’t that different to Earth layouts with a bed, a desk, a window and a private bathroom. The differences came with strange artwork on the walls, the slightly crescent shaped beds, a spongier carpet under foot and walls painted in violet rather than beige.

All Tony really cared about was that they all had adjoining rooms. Privacy wasn’t huge on this planet which meant, people that were grouped together had locks on the adjoining doors deactivated for their stay. Tony had found that discomforting at first, now he was just gleeful to march through Thor’s room (where the Thunderer was snoring loudly) to get into Loki’s room. 

The moment he stepped through the door, he felt the tell-tale tingling of one of Loki’s wards and saw the mage start to stir from his sleep. Tony had barely reached the side of the bed before Loki was blinking open his eyes to blearily glare at him, “Stark? What is-”

Tony didn’t wait for him to continue; he just climbed onto the mage’s bed, pushing the sheets away from Loki (finding him in linen sleep pants) and making the mage give an indignant and, to be honest, highly amusing squawk. “Stark!? What are you-”

The moment that Tony’s hand touched Loki’s cool skin--completely at odds with the heat in the room--he let out a soft, joyful sound and moved to wrap his arms around the mage. 

He was stopped however by Loki firmly and almost painfully grabbing his wrists. “ _What_ ,” Loki growled, “are you _doing?_ ” 

“I’m _hot_ ,” Tony whined, a little petulantly and maybe a little delirious. He hadn’t slept in almost two days and he was _hot_ and he’d been lying in bed for two hours failing to get anywhere. “I can’t sleep. You’re _cold_.”

Loki’s hands slackened a little at Tony’s words, surprise and something faintly discomforted on his face, but Tony took it for the opportunity it was by diving in close to the mage and pressing their naked chests together, his nose burying into Loki’s neck as he let out a soft breath at cool skin against his own.

Loki was rigid against him. “...Stark.”

“I’ll owe you one,” Tony murmured, pressing his cheek against Loki’s shoulder. “Make yourself colder and I’ll build you whatever you want.”

He could feel the noticeable hesitance in Loki’s body and in the air, but slowly, he felt Loki’s temperature dropping until he resembled a large, huggable cold compress. Tony may or may not have moaned a little. He also might have pushed Loki to lie back down on the bed so that Tony could lie on top of him, soaking up all the smooth, cold skin against him that he could get.

He did really wish Loki wore boxers to bed rather than sleep pants. Or slept _naked_. He could totally go for naked cuddling at this point. 

Pressing his forehead against Loki’s neck to help cool it down, Tony couldn’t help murmuring, “I love you more than anything, right now.”

Loki didn’t say anything, but he did tentatively bring his arms to wrap around Tony, and the feel of them firm and cold and _surrounding_ him, made Tony give a long, pleased groan.

And it was only because he was lying so close and so completely pressed against Loki that he felt the mage squirm slightly. He also swore he heard what sounded like a whispered, hissed ‘ _shit_ ’.

Blinking, Tony shifted to better look up at Loki; his cheeks were a little pink, his eyes a little guilty and his interest in Tony half-naked and moaning in his bed, pressed up against him, was very, very clear.

 _Huh_ , Tony thought, before placing his face back where he’d pulled it from; pressed up against glorious cold skin that never warmed despite having Tony as virtual heatpack against it.

“Mm,” Tony murmured, before he moved enough to brush his lips against the line of Loki’s throat, making the mage go still. “Let’s do that tomorrow.”

He felt Loki’s thick swallow before the mage asked, “Do what?”

Nuzzling him again, Tony let his eyes close as he relaxed into the other’s man’s hold. “Have you fuck me.”

The air left Loki in a sudden, shocked rush. “Stark,” his voice sounded strangled, “you cannot-”

“Shh,” Tony hushed and placed a kiss on Loki’s skin. “Sleep now, cooling down.” Sighing happily, Tony kissed him again, his tongue briefly flicking over skin to taste and making Loki shudder. “Tomorrow, sex.”

Loki made another sound somewhere between a groan and a hiss. Tony just squirmed further down Loki’s body to rest his cheek against a smooth and cool chest, making him hum appreciatively.

In response, Loki just let out a heavy, weary, resigned sigh before shifting to run his cool hands up and down Tony’s back in a bid to cool him down.

“I do hope you remember this in the morning, Stark,” Loki murmured softly, sounding both wry and yet oddly reconciled to the situation. “If you don’t, I will be extremely disappointed.”

Tony just let out a soft hum, his eyes closed and his body finally, _finally_ cooling down enough to fall asleep.

* * *

When Tony woke up hours later it was early morning and he was still wrapped tightly around Loki. The mage’s body was still pleasantly and deliciously cool.

He also had clear memories of the night before and all the promises he had made.

When he shifted and tilted his chin up to glance at Loki it was to find the mage awake and watching him with a wary, uncertain expression.

“So, um,” Tony spoke his voice still rough from sleep, “thanks for the cool down.”

Loki’s lips twitched almost sadly. “Well, you did say you would build me something.”

Tony hummed softly, he also unwound his arms from where they were wrapped around Loki, but only so he could get his palms against Loki’s ribs. He felt the mage suck in a breath as Tony started lightly stroking his fingers along the mage’s skin.

“Mm, I promised something else too.” He held Loki’s gaze with his eyes bright and awake and filled with interest. “If you’re still interested in that offer?”

Loki’s eyes widened ever so slightly before a moment later, and before Tony could react, he was suddenly being rolled and pinned under the mage, Loki sliding down the bed just enough to get their faces inches from each other. 

“That, Anthony Stark,” Loki murmured, brushing his mouth over Tony’s jaw, "is not an offer I would _ever_ refuse.”

Grinning, Tony just turned his head, catching Loki’s mouth in a kiss and bringing his arms to wrap around Loki’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Maybe he could handle being hot and sweaty, if it came with the right rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked some fluffy cuddles. Take care everyone! ♥


End file.
